


Unkiss Me

by rlbelliboni



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5sos imagines, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, I APOLOGIZE, Light Angst, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, but MUKE, idk how to tag my stuff, so many grammar mistakes, unkiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seated in Michael's bed the two teens stayed there in the silence, a small chuckle coming from Michael's side as he stared the wall in front of them. With puzzled eyes the younger teen turned his attention to Michael, asking what was funny, with a small laugh he suggested<br/>'Maybe we should kiss to break the tension'</p><p>or the one where Michael wish he and Luke had never kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommocrying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommocrying/gifts).



> I was listening to Unkiss Me by Maroon Five and that came out and it's really short but i hope you like, also dedicating this to my friend Fer because wHy nOT?

Michael pretended to hate Luke because he was afraid of losing his best friend. Luke pretended to hate Michael for reasons that were fair to him. But there they were, after a intense year of fake hate, sitting in the Music Room, singing the first thing that came to their minds, strumming the first chords that they could think of, playful and harmless words falling from Michael's red lips as he sang about how much he hated Luke  
"He's so tall and love penguins, his hair is stupid just like him, the worst guy ever, i hate him, Luke Hemmings" he joked, a wide smile streching across his face, the boy in front of him copying his intentions  
"He's so small and love kittens, he's not the dog and would look horrible with red hair, his fringe is super long, i hate him, Michael Clifford" he sang slightly out of tune. Michael watched Luke sing his part before falling into laughs, the blue eyed boy just giggling before asking if Michael had ever truly hated him, the boy smirked before shooking his head and explaining how he never did hated Luke.

In the same day Luke and Michael decided to have a sleepover, it was something they were used doing, but something felt different between them. Seated in Michael's bed the two teens stayed there in the silence, a small chuckle coming from Michael's side as he stared the wall in front of them, with puzzled eyes the younger teen turned his attention to Michael, asking what was funny, with a small laugh he suggested  
"Maybe we should kiss to break the tension" and without any hesitation Luke pulled Michael into a kiss, his hands holding the sides of the other boy's face, both with their eyes pressed closed, their mouths connecting their bodies until they felt like drowning.  
Michael gasped out loud after pulling out, his green eyes opening to stare straight into blue orbids that were clouded with fear of being rejected. Luke retracted his hands in a quick move, his fingers tips still burning against Michael's cheeks, his lips as red as peppers, with heavy conscience the blue eyed kid turned his gaze to his longs fingers on his lap, being caught off guard when Michael smashed their lips again, just because he thought that once they did it, it was okay to do it again, because he liked being connected with Luke and kissing him was the best way to show it.

\------------------------------------

Years passed, the first kiss almost long forgotten in between the memory of new kisses and the memories of others 'firsts' they shared, the first time they went out as a couple, the first time they went on a trip together, the first time Luke saw Michael cry, the first time they had sex, the first time Michael realized that Luke was his whole world and the first time Luke almost got beat up after confronting a guy twice his size that insisted on calling Michael names that could never be attributed to the boy.  
And with all that, came stress, fights, harmful words and druken nights that always resulted in sloppy kisses and sweaty tired bodies. And on top of that, with all those years new insecurities, new priorities and new hopes and dreams appeared.

In a very stressfull day, Michael snapped at Luke, not wanting to deal with all of the things the world was now demanding. He was building a frustration inside of him, no one them being towards his boyfriend. Most of the frustration being because of the boy, even after years Michael felt like he had things to confess to Luke, but Luke had been too busy with his own things, not giving Michael the same amount of time he used to when they were in high school.  
Standing in the same bedroom where they first kissed, he called out Luke, the boy trying to recollect his breath after screaming words he wished he had never thought about it. Not meassuring his own words, Michael let himself get too caught up on his trapped thoughts  
"You know Luke? I would be better off without you!" he screamed, not even giving time to the boy to process the words before continuing  
"I wish we had never kissed, i wish i had never met you, i wish i had never fallen in love with you!" he said with a harsh tone, his green eyes piercing through Luke's skull. In a scream Michael finally said that he loved Luke, years after wishing he had said it sooner and in a very different situation, he finally did. Even after being attacked with words, Luke couldn't help but smile, his long figure turning to tower over Michael's smaller one, his eyes filled with a new sparkle that Michael haven't seen since the first time they went out to watch a movie that he claimed it was going to be the biggest movie of the year.  
"You love me?" the taller boy asked in a whisper that went against his lovers yelling tone

And Michael felt even angrier, because it was more than clear that he loved Luke, if he didn't why would he be with him in the first place? Why would have taken care of him in that winter when he got all kinds of fevers? The boy was his whole world. For him it was like saying that he needed oxigen to live. In less than two seconds Michael was being pressed against Luke, his arms holding him tight, and it a whisper Luke finally let Michael know that he never hated him, he had always loved him but when he was 15 love was hard to be interpreted and he turned into something he would never really do, because saying that he hated Michael was easier than saying that he loved a boy who was almost a complete stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts on it please? hahaha Thanks for reading, you're all pure gold <3


End file.
